


Merging into More (written for Make the Yuletide Gay 2007)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Merging into More (written for Make the Yuletide Gay 2007)

Special thanks to [](http://solariana.livejournal.com/profile)[**solariana**](http://solariana.livejournal.com/) , [](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/profile)[**joshysleo**](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/) , [](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/profile)[**poetrychik**](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/) , [](http://musiclover03.livejournal.com/profile)[**musiclover03**](http://musiclover03.livejournal.com/) , [](http://ariadnem.livejournal.com/profile)[**ariadnem**](http://ariadnem.livejournal.com/) , [](http://luxshine.livejournal.com/profile)[ **luxshine**](http://luxshine.livejournal.com/) , [](http://raynedanser.livejournal.com/profile)[**raynedanser**](http://raynedanser.livejournal.com/) , [](http://shadows-zephyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**shadows_zephyr**](http://shadows-zephyr.livejournal.com/)  and anyone else I've forgotten for cheerleading, hand-holding, beta reading, and listening when I needed to vent. Big hugs to all of you!  
  
[Merging into More](http://www.maketheyuletidegay.org/appthena.do?o.action=view_story&o.key=75) for Erika [](http://linear-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**linear_flower**](http://linear-flower.livejournal.com/)  
  


Tilting his head back so Nick had more skin to kiss, Brian tugged the shirt free from his friends' jeans. This is a bad idea and he knows it, but God, it feels so good, he doesn't want to stop. Getting the cotton free, Brian runs his hands along the warm skin he now has access to. He pulls Nick farther on top of him, back meeting the couch cushions. Spreading his legs and propping one on the couch, he gives Nick room to lay down between them.  
  
Gripping the shirt and pulling it up, Brian scratches his nails up Nicks back. "Get this off," he gasped, tugging on Nicks' hair to get his attention. The suction on his neck stopped and Nick rose to his knees, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off.  
  
"You too," Nick was breathing heavily, chest heaving with each inhalation. Brian raised a hand to touch the tattoo on his shoulder, wrapping his fingers around it and pulling Nick back down to kiss him.  
  
"Later," Brian mumbled against Nicks mouth, using his tongue to trace the soft lips. Nick moaned and opened them to let Brian back in. He nipped at the full lower lip, soothing the tiny stings with kisses, before tracing Nicks teeth. Nick pulled back a little, face flushed, and looked down at Brian.  
  
"Take it off," he said, brushing his fingers along the sleeve of Brian's shirt. "I want to feel you against me."  
  
"Alright." Brian sat up as well as he could, pulling his shirt over his head, hair falling in his eyes. Watching silently, Nick brushed the hair off his forehead and leaned back over Brian.  
  
"I want to make you feel good," he whispered, kissing Brian gently. "Can I?'  
  
"Yesss," Brian hissed when Nicks teeth bit down on his own lip.  
  
"Yes, what?" Nick asked, teasingly, looking down.  
  
"Yes, please?" Brian gasped, panting. "Make me feel good, Nick. Make me feel so good."  
  
"That I can do," Nick kissed him again, softer this time, before pulling back a little. Brian looked down to see Nick dropping his hand to his own jeans. He brushed his knuckles along the ridge Brian could see from here and pressed down hard. Looking back up and catching Brian watching, he unfastened the top button and smirked. "Like what you see?"  
  
Brian could only nod in response, too busy watching Nick grip himself to do much else. Gentle teeth nipped his nose and he looked back up at his best friend.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked, frowning. "I don't want you to regret it in the morning."  
  
"I'm sure. It's something I've been dreaming of for a while." Brian smiled softly. "Kiss me, please?"  
  
Eyes opened, he watched as Nick lowered his head to do as he'd asked. Parting his lips, he accepted the kiss, drowning in sensation. This had been a long time coming, and it felt like he'd been waiting forever.  
  
Putting his hands on Nicks waist, he thrust gently up against him. The action pressed their erections together, separated only through layers of cotton. Brian moaned and let his head fall back against the cushion. "Nick, please."  
  
As Brian looked on, Nick pulled away from him again. Long fingers reached down to Brian's jeans and pulled the first button free from it's hole. Brian breathed deep, giving Nick room to work his fingers in, if he wanted to. Instead all he did was undo the next three buttons, the pops loud in the quiet of the hotel room. Brian held his breath when Nick reached inside and pulled his erection out, the warm hand wrapping around him sending shivers down his spine.  
  
Hips moving instinctively, Brian pushed into the welcoming heat, grasping at Nicks' shoulders. Sweat was staring to slick both of their bodies, easing the way for Brains thrusts, but it wasn't quite enough. It wasn't what he really wanted.  
  
"Nick. Suck me, please?" Brian pleaded, slowing his breathing and trying to calm down. He wanted to make this last if he could. He might never get another chance. Leighanne had been understanding when he'd told her that he wanted Nick, but he wasn't sure if she'd allow this to be an ongoing thing.  
  
Nick looked up from his hand, mouth swollen and red from their kisses. He kissed Brian again, before dropping to his knees in front of the couch. Brian raised his hips when Nick placed his hands on the waistband, and started tugging them down. When the jeans were at his ankles, Nick grabbed the hems and finished pulling them on off Brian's feet.  
  
He felt the hot breath ghosting across his balls before he realized that Nick was back between his spread thighs. Looking down, Brian saw Nick wrap his hand around the base of the dick in front of him. Licking his lips, he leaned down and took the head into his mouth.  
  
 _Smooth! Tight! Wet!_ Soft heat surrounded him and Brian could feel his balls tightening in response. Oh, God. He wasn't going to last long at all. Taking another deep breath, Brian tried to relax and enjoy this without exploding immediately.  
  
Nick pulled back, licking the shaft all over to wet it before sliding back down again. Brian gasped as the suction was increased, and he felt his balls being gently rolled through Nicks long fingers. He tried to keep himself from thrusting deep into Nicks mouth, barely managing to do so. A quick flick of tongue on the sensitive skin under the head of his dick made him lose the last shred of control he'd managed to salvage.  
  
"Nick! Oh, God, Nick," Brian panted for breath. "I'm gonna come if you don't stop right now."  
  
Ignoring the warning, Nick sucked harder and began working his hand up and down, milking the orgasm from Brian quickly. He sighed softly as he licked the last of the cum from the tip, and then looked up at his friend.  
  
Brian returned the gaze from half-closed lids, still trying to catch his breath, but when their eyes met, he reached out a hand for Nick. Grasping it tightly, he tugged until Nick was back between his legs.  
  
"Need me to take care of you?" he asked, pressing a soft kiss against Nicks lips.  
  
"Nah, already taken care of." Nick blushed. "I, um, got mine when you did."  
  
"Good night, then. I love you."  
  
"Love you too," Nick mumbled sleepily, burrowing his head into Brian's shoulder.  
  
Wrapping an arm around the gorgeous man lying atop him, Brian sighed and smiled softly. He ran his fingers through the blond hair brushing his neck and closed his eyes.


End file.
